The Secret Student Council
by karlaakamsloki
Summary: Most student councils have their secrets, at Forks High they are the secret. AU, AH
1. Lucy's first day

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight.

Lucy was new and nervous.

Her parents had decided to relocate to Forks, Washington a place she wasn't sure she could fit in, sure she came from Seattle but that didn't mean she would make friends in the rainy town.

Entering the school, which she deemed rather gloomy looking, she made her way to the main office.

"Umm Excuse me, I'm Lucy Robertson and I'm new." She told a woman behind the counter.

The woman smiled and nodded, raising a finger as a signal for Lucy to wait.

When she came back she had a red folder with her, Lucy noticed that it was rather thick.

"Well sweetie I'm Mrs. Cope and this contains your schedule, a map and other necessaries documents you'll need throughout the day and also a brief brochure in the history of the school." Mrs. Cope told her kindly with a smile still on her face.

Lucy wanted to raise her eyebrows at her in question but she with held the need to do so, instead she nodded, thank her and left, she wondered if she would make friends, she noted that it was only her freshmen year and she wasn't anti social therefore she should be able to make at least one friend.

She entered her first class a few minutes early, introduced herself to her new teacher and sat down in the first row, remembering what Mrs. Cope had said about the brochure, she eagerly look for it in her folder noticing it was at the very back right behind the school tardy policy.

She stared at the front picture, she seen it before, when she was researching Forks, the picture contain seven people all of them dressed in forties fashion.

She had researched Forks to learn its history and she stumble across the history of Forks high.

She jumped a little when she heard someone say her name.

"Lucy right?"

She nodded her head at the brown hair girl, "Yes and you are?" She asked politely.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm Lynn, Mr. Molina wanted me to help you with what we're working on since you haven't been here since the beginning of the year." She told her getting her stuff out of her backpack.

"Thank you I appreciate it." Lucy and Lynn started to take notes as soon as class began, halfway through the class Mr. Molina had to step out leaving them to their own musings.

Lynn noticed the brochure and smiled knowing she was about to tell her new friend all the traditions the school held.

"So you interested in the history of Forks high?" Lynn asked her.

"Yeah a little bit, I mean I've heard all the rumors and what not so I'm curious." Lucy answered her while looking at the picture again.

"I'll tell you what since it looks like Mr. Molina is about to come back, how about it you sit with me and my friends during lunch and I'll tell you all about the history?" Lynn told her finishing in a whisper since Mr. Molina had come back.

Lucy whispered her yes and tried to contain to excitement, she wanted the full version of the story not the sugarcoated version she had found on the internet and she was sure the brochure wouldn't be much helpful either.

The rest of her day was uneventful, except for when she collided with a girl with brown hair, she wasn't able to make out her face since the girl mumbled an apology and walked away, she had seen a bunch of blonde girls, who she presumed were the popular girls in school, laughed at the brown hair girl as she hurried away.

Lucy was unaccustomed to bullying and it made her feel bad for the girl, she hoped she had friends to rely on; she would've gone after her but Lynn stopped her and told her Isabella Swan didn't appreciate help.

"She doesn't?" Lucy asked her as they entered the class before lunch.

"No she's by definition the loner of the school she doesn't like to talk to people and because of that people don't talk to her." Lynn explained, giving no further details.

Lucy nodded and just stared at the board as class progressed, she felt slightly mortified, and why wouldn't anybody talk to this girl? Did it occur to anybody that maybe she was in trouble? Or worse something bad had happened to her and she needed help but didn't know how to express herself? Lucy remembered reading a book about a girl who had been molested but wasn't unable to say anything and had lost all her friends because of it; she remembered that the girl was more open before the incident and wonder if Isabella Swan used to be more social.

She voiced this question to Lynn as they walked to lunch.

"Mmm I don't know but I think she used to be friends with Rosalie Hale and Tanya Denali, oh by the way those are the girls that made fun of her earlier." Lynn told her as they grabbed some lunch, Lucy noticed Isabella Swan sitting on her own at the very back of the room reading a book.

Suddenly the doors to the cafeteria opened and in walked in a group of people Lucy noticed were good looking, she could presume since they made an entrance they were the popular crowd in Forks High.

Lynn squealed next to her, "Oh my god aren't so hot? Oh look at Edward." Lynn finished with a dreamy sighed.

"Edward?" Lucy questioned her.

Lynn nodded her head furiously and guided Lucy to a table as she answered her.

"Yes he's the one with copper hair, he's so hot and he plays the piano and he's in the baseball team and he's super smart and rich." Lynn finished sucking in some air.

Lucy nodded and turned back to stare at the 'popular' and noticed the two blonde girls from earlier putting on makeup while one of them was truly absorbed with herself the other one was applying lip gloss while batting her eyelashes to the big guy next to her, a redhead was making out with a brown hair boy, a short girl with black hair had her arms around a pale blonde boy who was poking at his French fries apparently bored from all the chit chat or lack thereof at his table, she notice that although some of those guys were probably in teams and the girls by their obvious attire were cheerleaders didn't hang out with the rest of the jocks as if they were even more special than the average players and Lucy didn't doubt it if their entrance was anything to go by.

Then she noticed Edward or as Lynn was about to describe the prince of Forks High, she notice that unlike his friends he seemed to take interest in a book she turned her gaze back to Isabella and noticed their postures were almost identical both had their trays far from them and the way they both seemed to put their head on their respective hands was almost identical but unlike Edward where she could see his face Isabella seemed to almost want to hide hers, her hair was fan across her face and to view her face was impossible, Lucy frowned at this she wanted to see her face and maybe detect if she was in trouble from her facial expressions.

"Hey there little lady they tell me you're new?" A voice asked from behind her chair and it almost made her jump, she had been so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the guy standing behind her.

She turned around and noticed a tall blonde guy with blue eyes and a leather jacket smirking at her.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked her although he didn't wait for an answer and simple sat down on the sit next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

Lucy was dumbfounded; she faintly noticed that the cafeteria had gone deadly silent.

She didn't know what to say and no one was making a noise, she couldn't tear her eyes off the table but she quickly drew them back when she heard the scraping noises, she noticed, as she was sure did everybody else in the cafeteria, that both Isabella and Edward has stood up both of them stared at each other for a second before Edward sat back down, she thought she heard him sighed but she wasn't sure.

She noticed that Isabella didn't move from her spot but although she made no conscious effort of moving she felt the guy next to her tense up.

"She's a freshmen James let it go." Lucy could hear her voice loud and clear even though Isabella was almost all the way across the cafeteria, she did notice though that she had a firm voice but still wasn't showing her face.

"You know Bella one of these days you're going to have to start minding your own business." James told her as he stood up and walked towards her.

Lucy was scared for Isabella but didn't say anything from the shock.

She noticed that James stood a couple feet away from Isabella they both stared at each other although Lucy still couldn't see her face.

"Yes but not today." Isabella told him in the same firmed voice as before, Lucy noticed that people weren't paying attention to her anymore, she had a feeling that this sort of events happened often, this wasn't about her anymore, it never was but it was about James and Isabella, she didn't understand why she would stand up to him but not to the people that obviously made fun of her.

The stared off lasted a couple more seconds before James walked away towards the doors leading to the parking lot, before he exit he bowed down and walked away.

There was a brief moment of silence as Isabella sat back down but then the cafeteria exploded with talk about the events that had taking place a few seconds earlier.

"Hey are you ok?" Asked Lynn gripping her arm.

Lucy nodded, "I'm fine."

"How come James listened to Isabella? I thought she didn't talk to anybody?" Lucy asked her once the table they were sitting in calm down.

"Well is different with James because they moms are best friends they grew up together so when they were younger people regarded them brother and sister because they were never apart." Lynn explained.

Lucy nodded, "What about Edward? He stood up but sat back down."

"Well he would stop James from making advances well at least he tried once but they got into a fight and Edward was almost suspended, so he doesn't interfere with James' ways of picking up girls anymore, the only reason he gave Isabella the pleasure was because she grew up with him and knows what makes James tick, I mean we all grew up together if you think about it but those two were raised as family so Isabella has this control over James that ninety percent of the people wished they could have I mean James is kind of dangerous." Lynn finished glancing at the doors almost as if she was afraid James was coming back.

"But James told Isabella to mind her own business." Lucy told her glancing at Edward and Isabella both were once again reading their books.

"Yes but did you notice how he said it?" Lynn asked her.

Lucy thought for a moment and realized that James had almost been playful with Isabella.

"I mean any other person and James would've punched them to Mars." Lynn told her when she noticed Lucy understood what she was talking about.

"Oh." Lucy exclaimed before she resuming eating again that was when she remembered their earlier talk.

"Oh you promised to tell me about the student council." Lucy told her as she opened up her backpack to find the brochure again.

"Yeah I forgot about that, what do you want to know?" Lynn told her as Lucy stared at the front picture.

"Everything." Lucy exclaimed softly.

"Good well then let's start from the beginning." Lynn told her as she pushed her tray away.

"It all started in 1949 when the principal tired of having to deal with the wrong student council and by that I mean the fact that only the popular kids got elected decided to take matters in his own hands and he passed a … law shall we say? That the principal was the only one with the power to elect the student body president and his or her officers, however there was a problem with that you see the guy he chose to be president didn't want the honor so the only way he was going to agree was if his identity was kept a secret he also convinced the principal to let him pick his officers since he claimed he knew who the better students were, the principal allowed this strangely enough the rest of the officers the president elected decided to followed his footsteps and hide their identities so that's where the tradition came from." Lynn explained.

Lucy nodded, "So does it still work that way?"

Lynn shook her head, "No not at all, the president decided to select the person that would follow him, people say that the principal at the time was furious but truly he couldn't do anything it wasn't his decisions anymore he didn't control the school anymore, the student council did, the next generation of student council members decided to stick to the same routine of hiding their identities and I guess the tradition of hiding kind of stuck but the decision to let the previous president choose the next one was actually written in the bylaws the student council had to follow and no one fought them, not even the mayor." Lynn finished.

"But his name, well all their names are in the brochure so they said who they were at some point right?" Lucy asked her.

"Yes at the end of their senior year, see one of the reasons they wanted to hide their identities was because they were freshmen so they thought they might get mistreated because people would regard them as too young to make decisions, at the end of their senior year they decided to come out with it and say who they were not because they wanted recognition but because they just wanted to put it to rest and once again the next generation followed so it became a tradition, so now every time a student council reveals themselves they get to pick how they do it and when they do it mostly they show themselves in the last semester, people called it the 'ruling period' because people bow down to them without hesitation."

Lucy nodded again, "And what kind of people have been in the student council."

Lynn laughed, "Oh you would be surprised, we had jocks, chess club members, cheerleaders, you name it since it's not by elections anymore but by whoever becomes president it's anyone's guess who is truly inside the council."

Lucy checked her watch and noticed they only had five more minutes before their next class.

"So they never make public appearances?"

"Yeah they do, they wear masks and sometimes they even change their whole appearance so no one will find out who they are it's actually pretty cool is like they are royalty or something." Lynn told her as they stood up to dump their trays.

"Will you tell me more?" Lucy asked as they made their way to their next class.

"Sure there is a lot more to the traditions but not right now, later when we have more time, well I'll see you later bye." Lynn waved at her as she made her way to her next class.

Lucy waved back and hurried inside her classroom but before she could enter someone stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

She almost gasped when she saw who it was.

"I'm sorry to bother you I'm Edward Cullen." He seemed fidgety but Lucy only nodded at him.

"I wanted to apologize for the cafeteria incident I should've defended you from James but me and him have a history and I can't get in trouble you understand that don't you?" He asked her with a smile, she once again nodded.

"Great well I hope you have a nice day." He nodded and retreated, but before she could enter her classroom she stood in the now empty hallway and noticed that Isabella was coming from the girls' restroom, her face was facing the floor, what happened next shocked her.

"You trying to hide your ugly face Swan?" Edward asked Isabella with a sneer, but Isabella paid him no mind and just kept on walking.

Lucy finally moved and entered her classroom, apologizing for being late and sitting down where the teacher told her to.

Her mind was reeling, it didn't make any sense he was reading a book, a deep profound book she had hoped and he had been so nice to her in the hallway and Lynn spoke so highly of him, but as soon as he thought no one was looking he insulted Isabella, Lucy shook her head to clear it, it seemed to her that Edward Cullen was trying to act nice for everybody else's benefit and showed his true colors when he thought no one would see but she told herself she couldn't make those kinds of conclusion not since the incident with James, not when someone who was suppose to be dangerous could be control by a shy girl who obviously kept to herself.

Lucy decided right then and there she would befriend Isabella Swan and showed her someone cared.

As soon as the last period was over she started looking for Isabella but she couldn't find her anywhere, defeated she called her mom to pick her up.

As she opened the school's front door she collided with someone.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." Lucy tried to stand up but a hand shot down to help her up.

"No problem." She recognized the voice and shot her head and for the first time she got to see the face of Isabella Swan.

She immediately understood why she try to hide her face all the time, now she knew she wasn't into girls but Lucy knew when a beautiful person was staring at her and that moment was right about, yes the reason that Isabella Swan try to hide her face wasn't because she was ugly no it was the complete opposite reason.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" She heard the commotion from the parking lot, she felt Isabella grab her arm and she immediately returned her eyes to her face.

Isabella put a finger to her lips, smiled at Lucy and began running to the end of the hallway and soon she was out of view.

Lucy decided to see what was going on in the parking lot and almost chocked on her laughter when she noticed what she suspected used to be a silver car covered in feathers, glue to hold the feathers and a big sign on the hood exclaiming:

Edward is a chicken.

Sounds were coming from inside the car and they sounded like actual chicken sounds.

Lucy was laughing and she could see Edward Cullen beet red from all the anger, he finally kicked the car and walked towards a jeep got in the back seat and didn't come back out.

As she climbed inside her mom's car Lucy decided it had been a first great day.

**

Bella closed the door before she started laughing until her eyes filled with tears.

"That wasn't very nice Bella." James exclaimed holding a camcorder to her face.

Bella rolled her eyes and took the hair band from his ponytail and ran towards her desk.

"Hey!" James yelled at her but didn't go after her instead he took another hair band out of his pocket and tide his hair into a low ponytail, he was used to Bella stealing his hair bands.

"You know you enjoy it James you were the one who recorded the whole thing." Bella told him as she fixed her hair.

"Whatever when is everybody else coming?" He asked her as he sat down in one of the couches.

"Not sure, Rosalie is supposed to be here soon though as soon as she says goodbye to Emmett." Bella told him as she got the papers she needed for their meeting.

"I'm here and ready to praise you ms. President." Rosalie shook her head as came into the room.

"Oh and by the way I can't believe you did that to Edward's car." Rosalie and Bella held their gaze for a second before bursting out laughing.

James rolled his eyes and wonder if he could them to have a pillow fight _that_ he decided would be a great show not a car full of feathers.

**A/N Tell me what you think.**


	2. Itching powder

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight.**

It had been a stressful week for Bella, two days before James had decided to take his bad boy character more seriously than ever and ended up in the principal's office for smoking illegal substances and by that she meant weed.

She had been so pissed off, she couldn't afford to lose him as historian for the council and he knew it, the bastard.

She as the president of student council had the right to pardon students who misbehaved and thank God for that she truly didn't know what would have happened if he got expelled, truth was she couldn't afford it and the bylaws of the council clearly stated that no member could be replace hence the pardon policy.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked him still pacing around her desk.

Bella snorted when she noticed he didn't look the last bit ashamed about his actions.

"Bella look I was just trying it besides what would happen if me as the bad boy of the school didn't smoke weed? People would get suspicious." He nodded to himself relaxing against the sofa cushions.

Bella shook her head, "James we are in our senior year and this barely occurs to you?" She asked him suspicious that this wasn't the first time he tried.

"Well no but I never been cornered like that before, those stoners are pushy." He got goose bumps just thinking about all the crack heads around school.

"Oh shut up you know perfectly well that only five percent of this school does drugs." She told him sitting down on her desk and writing a note to herself about dealing with that, it happened every year, someone feel like they were shit around school and brought drugs. She wasn't able to stop it, controlling something like that was hard but she tried with all the different programs and counselors she had hired to come to the school.

"Yes but the ones that do are hard core." He remembered cornering him and calling him a pussy, James wasn't going to have someone called him that and now he was paying for it.

Bella sat back and crossed her arms staring at James, "So what did they say to make you do it?"

James stood up and opened the mini fridge getting a water bottle; Bella rolled her eyes at his stalling.

"James." He winced at the threatening tone.

"Nothing he just said I wasn't man enough and that I was all talk and it got on my nerves so I did it." He told her settling back on the couch.

"You mean you almost got expelled because of your ego?" He didn't answer, he knew a rhetorical question when he heard one and he wasn't dumb enough to answer with a sarcastic comment he had no wish to die so young.

"I should hit you, or better yet let Rose do it." She smiled when she saw him coughing back the water he almost chocked on.

"Rosalie?" He asked in a squeaky voice.

Bella raised her eyebrows, "You're scare of Rosalie?"

He looked at her as if to ask 'yeah who isn't?', everybody was scare of Rosalie and he didn't blame them, the girl had send two guys to the emergency room after they hit on her, he didn't want to know what would happen if they had actually touched her, he suddenly wanted to ask Bella if Washington had the dead penalty.

"James although you will not get expelled or punish by our lovely principal that doesn't mean I don't have something in store for you." Bella told him as she grabbed her phone texting Jasper to come in.

"You have a punishment for me?" He asked her with unease.

"Well it's not an actual punishment to most people but it will be for you." He heard the knock on the door and closed his eyes when he heard the chuckle.

"Did you get in trouble James?" Jasper asked him teasingly.

"Shut up." James sneered at him.

"I struck a deal with our lovely principal Mrs. Reid, you will join a sport for a month and stick with all its requirements, training, diet,_ everything." _He was already complaining before she could even finish.

"But Bella I can't do that I hate sports." And he did although he was great friends with Jasper the guy who loves sports; he loathed even watching a game no matter what sport it was.

Bella gave him what he considered to be an evil smile, "I know."

He almost shuddered, "Can you at least tell me what sport I'm playing?"

Jasper chuckled again, "Mind if tell him this one Bella I want to see his face." Bella nodded for him to continue, "Football."

James groaned and buried his face on his hands.

"See the great thing is that they are still looking for players on the varsity team and even though I doubt you will actually get to play the training is going to be the same for all the players whether they are on the bench or not." Bella told him grabbing a piece of paper from her desk and handing it to Jasper who laughed after reading it and finally giving it to James.

The paper, James discovered, was an application to join the football team already filled out except for his signature.

"What no essay?" He asked sarcastically and he almost chocked on his saliva when he heard her response.

"Oh yes the essay that has already been sent to Coach Clapp so don't worry and the physical exam you require has already been approved thankfully the papers from the doctor that did you physical last month still had copies so you don't need to worry about that." She stood from her chair and gave James a pen.

"Now if you sign at the bottom, you two will be free to go to practice."

James gave a mortified sigh and signed the paper; Jasper was quick to grab it and almost pushed James out the door in his excitement.

Bella laughed a little humorless laugh and shook her head at Jasper antics, she could only gather he was glad one of his best friends would get to do something he enjoys that didn't happen often within their council and she regretted that.

"One more year just one and all this will be over."

She couldn't wait for that day, when they all graduated and they could leave the council behind, she always heard people say how much of an honor it should be in the student council but to her the whole thing had been a burden, a burden she was forcefully subjected it to, shaking her head out of the memories she went back to her desk and settled for the long afternoon ahead.

**

"So what do you think man?" Jasper told James as they walked to the field.

James looked sullen and discouraged by the whole thing and Jasper felt sympathy for his friend, he knew it had to be hard for James to play the sport but he brought it on himself.

"I think this a cruel and unusual punishment." He told Jasper looking around the field once they reached it.

Jasper laughed and shook his head, "I don't know what else you expected from Bella."

James sighed again when he saw all the players stopped their walking towards the middle of the field to stare at them.

"Not this that's for sure." He really didn't think she would do something like this but then again what else could he do? All other normal punishments he had master like a pro, the thought of making school history as the person with most punishments in the history of the school brought a grin to his face.

"Come on we have to go see the coach." Jasper directed him to the end of the field where coach Clapp and several assistant trainers were gathered, James did not miss the fact that it was dead silence and everybody was staring at them.

"Mr. Tracker so glad you could join us today." Coach Clapp told him with a smile, if it was a sincere smile James couldn't see it.

"Principal Reid asked me to bring him here coach." Jasper intersected for his friend who looked more pissed off by the second.

"Oh yes do you have your application Mr. Tracker?" Coach Clapp told him holding out a hand for the document, James almost snorted at the collective gasps behind them.

Jasper handed the paper to coach Clapp and turned around to see all his teammates in what seem to be shock well everybody except Edward who seemed to be rolling his eyes.

"Whitlock why don't you show Mr. Tracker around get him some equipment and what not and I want you both back here in twenty minutes ready for practice." He told them, Jasper nodded and both boys retreated to the gym, not giving second glances to the still dumbfounded boys on the field.

"Oh the rumors tomorrow." Jasper told him in a whisper as they entered the vacant gym, James rolled his eyes at him.

"Yay for rumors." James told him clapping his hands unenthusiastically.

"Come on let's head to the locker room and get you all set up for your first football practice ever." Jasper told him trying to imitate his hyperactive girlfriend.

James chuckled at his stupidity but continued to walk, stopping in his tracks when he saw the cheerleaders coming out of the girls' locker room all ready for practice it seemed.

"Tracker didn't know you knew what a gym was!" Tanya Denali yelled to him even though the gym was empty and her voice echoed a couple times.

James winced at her voice; he hated her voice of course when she had been yelling his name under him was a whole different thing.

"Denali how could I not know what it is? This is after all the place I used to bring you to screw you." He said while walking towards them, he try not to look at Victoria otherwise he would lose his cool, once he reached them he continued, "She has a mole underneath her left breast."

He smirked when he heard the collective gasps around the girls confirming his statement as true.

"This is not true!" Tanya said after a minute but it was clear that she knew it was true.

"Jasper why are you with the loser?" Rosalie asked trying to diffuse the tension around the room; she had no time for this.

Jasper had been trying to contain his laughter since the moment James opened his mouth, and he looked wildly at Rosalie at the mention of his name.

Jasper cleared his throat and shook his head, "Well I can't tell you not until tomorrow anyway but it is a good reason and I was forced into it." He finished knowing full well that he was hanging around James voluntarily the 'popular' crowd would leave him behind as yesterday's news; Bella would have his head if that happened.

Rosalie and several of the girls behind her nodded.

"Yes well we must leave but Denali when you feel the need you know where to find me." James pointed with his thumb to some of the bleachers who had clearly enough room behind them to fit a person or two people who were very close together.

James laughed when he saw Tanya fuming from her ears, he gave them a waved and continued to walk, the last thing he heard what the slamming of a door and hurried steps behind it.

"That was priceless." Jasper told him as they entered the boys' locker room, he of course knew of James little adventure with Tanya during their sophomore year but he thought only the council was aware, now the whole school would be.

"Yes it was I bet Rosalie is dying to burst out laughing out there." James told him smirk in place.

"Don't doubt it, wonder what Bella will say about this?" Jasper snooped around the locker room closet looking for the spare equipment for James.

"Bella will mostly likely rolled her eyes at me tell me I'm a dumbass and continued on with her day." He almost rolled his eyes himself when Jasper handed him all the football equipment.

Both of the boys jumped and almost yelled when they heard the voice coming from one of the shower stalls.

"Yes but not before she smacks you on the head." The newcomer told them with knowledge.

James was the first to respond, "What the hell Kate? You scared the shit out of me." He told her with a hand to his overbeating heart, it wasn't the fact she had just come out of a stall when the guys thought they were alone no her dressing accessories however could scare Rosalie herself.

Kate was the gothic kid at the school that person who just loved to dress in all black and wear skulls any where she could fit them or worse draw them wherever she could find, James had been dealing with her for three years and he still couldn't get used to her ways of dressing in public.

"Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you, I was simply putting itching powder in the boys' clothes I will gladly spare you both." She told them as she walked towards the exit, she stopped at the entrance and looked back at them, "You have to careful where and when you talk about the council we don't want anybody finding out our secret right?" And with that she left.

"No shit." Jasper said once she was gone, thankful his beating heart was slowing down.

"And no shit we are late for practice." James told him checking his watch, Jasper swore under his breath as both of them hurried on getting dressed.

**

"How dare he?!" Tanya was furious that James would throw back at her face the mistake she made almost two years before, she regretted she really did, they were both drunk and the incident was blurry from her mind but she had hoped he would keep mouth shut for the rest of his life.

"Tanya calm down we all make mistakes." Victoria told her distractedly while she texted on her phone with her boyfriend Riley telling him all about the incident in the gym hopefully he would rely the message to the rest of the football team.

"Why have you been taking advantage of by him?" Tanya looked like she was at the verge of crying, she was being fan by some of the freshmen girls who loved to kiss ass, Rosalie rolled her eyes hoping they could cheerleading practice outside with the boys instead of inside in the biggest hallway, most of the girls had complain about ruining their makeup either from rain or sweat and not that they were going to do any actual practice with Tanya's dramatics in the way.

"No I haven't." Victoria responded, _but I want to_, she thought to herself.

"Then you don't know what I'm going through." Tanya told her wiping her face with a tissue, where the tissue had come from Rosalie didn't know but she suspected insides one of them girls' bra was a good guess.

"It's going to be fine." Jessica Stanley another senior told her, trying to fix her makeup, "Besides you want to look your best for when Edward crosses through the hallway."

At the sound of Edward's name Tanya perked up nodding her head and snatching the mirror from Jessica's hand.

Rosalie almost gave a snort of disgust, you would think that being raised as the guy's cousin even though they weren't related would mean something to the girl, apparently it didn't, Edward however seemed to be another matter he wasted no time reminding Tanya that they were cousins blood relation or not.

Rosalie saw movement on the end of the hall and a flash of black passed through without any of the girls noticing, she almost smiled when Kate told her what she was planning to do earlier in the day, she could never believe how different Tanya and Kate seemed to be since they were sisters.

"If you are done crying could we go back to practice?" Rosalie told them as she turned on the music for their routine, most of the girls nodded and proceeded to follow Rosalie's example.

Tanya however stayed back with Jessica and Lauren while she fixed her make up to look presentable.

Rosalie was looking forward for tomorrow because all hell was going to break loose.

**

"Is that itching powder?" Bella asked Kate as she came through the office door.

"Yes ma'am." Kate told her not offering any more information.

"Ok… so mind telling me our budget for this month?" Bella told her resign to the fact she wasn't to get any more information from Kate.

"Yes madam president our budget for this month is 4,500 dollars." Kate told her removing her black coat exposing her red and black shirt with a metal skull in the middle.

"That's a little bit higher than last month; I'll have to check on that." Bella really wanted to ask what the itching powder was for but usually if Kate didn't tell her it was for a good reason, didn't mean she wasn't going to try and find out.

"Ok Kate I give what is the itching powder for?"

Kate gave her a smile and shook her head, "You'll find out tomorrow or even later in the day."

Bella sighed and stood up from her desk.

"Well I have to go good luck with whatever prank you pulled." Bella shook her head again at her friend's antics and left the room making sure her face was covered as she exit the parking lot, it had started to rain rather heavily and she was wondering whether James had his first practice or if it had been cancelled, as she drove she swore she could hear high pitched screams and wonder if the itching powder was for the cheerleaders.

**A/N so some of you might be wondering why I changed the rating? Well simply we are dealing with high school and this chapter already has enough mention of drugs and swearing to not worry me if it was rated T so I did a change just in case.**

**BANNERS!! In my profile go check them out and tell me what you think.**

**PLZ R&R**


End file.
